Letters From Around the Block
by imperfect dreams
Summary: Dear Josh Hotz, I’m writing to you after a long while of silence.' One-shot


**Disclaimed. I do not own the Clique, not even Massie's purple paper.**

* * *

**Letters From Around the Block**

**By Genevieve, **_imperfect dreams_

* * *

The pen is quaking in your hand, which you know is bad for the ink inside of it. The pastel purple sheet in front of you is empty, but it won't be for long.

But you're not sure what to write yet. Since after all, it's the first thing for a while you'll be giving to him.

You haven't heard from him in a while and it makes you scared. You loved him before and after all, he is your first love. The one you'll always remember.

But he left, you remind yourself constantly. It wasn't an Edward leaving Bella. You moved on. You were able to.

And now it's time to get out of the darkness. Because you're still friends. Like that whole speech everyone gives before they dump each other.

But you miss him. Everyone misses him. And it's up to you to get back at him.

"He won't talk to anyone else," your friend Dylan had told you. Of course it was true. All the messages they had sent him. They were never replied to. He was waiting for you.

"But I don't want to _talk_ to him," you barely whisper. You couldn't bear to hear his voice. The voice that was all too familiar. And all too heartbreaking.

"Write a letter then," your beta Kristen shrugged casually. But of course, since an email wasn't formal enough.

Here you are and the pen touches your paper.

_Dear Josh Hotz,_

_ I'm writing to you after a long while of silence._

The letters merely came fall out of your pen and they all appeared on your paper. You wrote on.

_How do I start? We've all missed you. Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Claire, your friends... And me. First of all, is dear too much? I'm not sure what I should say. I don't write letters and in emails, you just start with their name or nothing at all._

_ I don't know why I'm not actually writing an email. But I know that I can't call you. Because you scare me. Not in a Dracula-type sense, but you know what I mean. _

_ Gawd, I'm just blabbering. Anyways, I'm writing to you because I haven't heard from you in four months. Why don't _you_ start instead of me? Are you a romantic? Anyways, like I said, everyone misses you. It's not the same. _

_ When you dumped me, everyone said it took a long time to pick up the pieces. If you check your emails, that's what it says. They're liars. I should tell you now that it only took a week and there were no pieces. We even held a 'funeral' for your leaving. Sure tears were shed, but it wasn't anything to drastic. I should also tell you that now I've moved on. Are you okay with that? I'm dating Landon Crane. He's funny and a sweetheart. But you can easily say you're my first love._

_ Since you left, they had to find someone new for the soccer team. Kristen is swearing for the fact that the new person is beating her in number of goals scored. She liked it better when you were a 'sissy'. Good old Kristen. She misses you of course, like I said. Honestly, who doesn't? Even Layne Abeley bothered to crash our funeral. _

_ Anyways, Claire and I had a stupid conversation yesterday. Maybe you'd like to hear? _

_Claire: Oh shit, I forgot my phone in the car._

_Me: I can't believe you're waking me up at two in the morning to tell me that. Who cares?_

_Claire: You do since you made me run in the rain last week to go get your iPod._

_Me: Ha, that was hilarious. But hell Claire, the car left._

_Claire: To where?_

_Me: Malibu_

_Claire: Really?_

_Me: Yes... OF COURSE NOT!_

_Claire: So where is it?_

_Me: *face palm*_

_ Apparently some things never change. But you wouldn't know that. COUGH. Claire misses you. Of course, she wasn't there at the time where they suggested I write this letter._

_ That's right; it wasn't _my_ idea to write this in the first place. But I guess I did want to talk to you. Maybe. It's been too long._

_ You know what I mean. How could you leave? If you wanted to break up with me, it was fine. But the fact that you left crushed many more people. You little bitch. :P  
_

_ Then there's the fact whether you'll actually get this. I'm not sure where this is going anymore. Everyone misses you. Maybe I'll tell you what happened. Claire and Cam are still dating. Alicia and Kempt are in denial. Dylan and Plovert haven't changed and Kristen is moping about Dune. But she's with Dempsey so I'm not exactly sure how to comfort her._

_ I told you I moved on. All I need from you is to write back. It's not that hard. You can even email me back. Or reply to any of those messages from anyone else, because that would mean the world...  
_

Your pen trails off and you finally sign your name.

_Love,_

_From Massie Block_

Your pug gives seals it with a kiss. That night, it's slipped in the mailbox. You're not sure where it will go now. But your heart just got lighter.

* * *

**I'm not sure what that last part meant. Maybe you'll understand it even more than I did. Which would be stupid, but still logical.**

**First of all: gasp! I wrote a oneshot! I never thought I could. Or would in fact. Basically because I suck at writing them. But please, I hope you don't think so...**

**Anyways, it's a big, wet puppy kiss. Like how you lick the envelope. That's what I meant. It sounds more poetic though. Ha the title is like a play on words. Or a pun. Which are hilariously witty, but I don't get which ones are and aren't. That's why I'm not a beta ;)  
**

**So, **_**please please pleasseee**_** review! It would make my day! And help getting through this tough year. **

**XOXO Genevieve**


End file.
